


and they were roommates (oh god they were roommates)

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, both ships are part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: Skeppy liked to think he was generally in-tune with other people's emotions. It was a skill he had been actively honing over the years, from knowing when to stop pushing Bad's buttons to knowing when his staff had had enough of his shenanigans. It was a skill he liked to think he excelled at—he was proud of it, even.That being said, he had no idea what the hell was happening with this weird tension between his roommates on this Tuesday morning.--Or, 5 times Skeppy was oblivious to everything around him, plus 1 time he finally understood.
Relationships: George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 47
Kudos: 753





	and they were roommates (oh god they were roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in late with starbucks* sup

**1**

Skeppy liked to think he was generally in-tune with other people's emotions. It was a skill he had been actively honing over the years, from knowing when to stop pushing Bad's buttons to knowing when his staff had had enough of his shenanigans. It was a skill he liked to think he excelled at—he was proud of it, even.

That being said, he had no idea what the hell was happening with this weird tension between his roommates on this Tuesday morning.

"Hey, can you get a glass from the top cabinet for me?" Tapl asked.

Normally, there wouldn't be an issue. But of course, Spifey reached into the top cabinet, took a glass out, and held it even further above his head with a cheeky grin.

And people said short people were the closest to hell. Bullshit.

Tapl sighed, but his lips curled into a fond smile. "Dude, come on." He made a half-hearted attempt to grab at the glass while Spifey laughed at his efforts.

Skeppy watched from the dining table, shoveling cereal down his throat in hopes of escaping whatever the hell this was.

The act itself wasn’t anything weird. Spifey actively lorded over being the only person over six feet tall in the apartment. Skeppy couldn’t track how often Spifey took Skeppy’s car keys, his glass of water, his silverware, and held it above his head like an asshole.

But there was something softer about this. Spifey’s laughs were just a bit gentler, his smile a tad brighter. The chaotic energy usually radiating around him had dissipated into the air. 

And Tapl—he tolerated Spifey’s shenanigans in the first place. Skeppy was certain if he had tried the same thing, Tapl would’ve tackled him to the floor. It was as if they were in their own sphere, a realm Skeppy could only peer into from a safe distance. Then again, he wasn’t completely sure he wanted to step into that realm in the first place.

Gentle teasing. Why did Bad come to mind?

Finally,  _ finally, _ Spifey handed the glass to Tapl. Tapl lightly kicked him on the shin but laughed as he poured milk into the glass. Spifey only smiled back before sitting down in front of Skeppy with his own bowl of cereal.

There were only a few seconds of peace before Spifey looked up with a frown. “Zak, you look confused.”

Skeppy paused.

It was still there. The weird tension was still there.

“I’m fine,” Skeppy said, his voice quiet. Whether it was from the yelling he did on stream last night or from the sheer absurdity of this situation, he didn’t know.

So Skeppy poured the rest of his cereal into his mouth, set the bowl in the sink, and ditched them in favor of retreating to his room.

He didn't know what else to do, but maybe Bad would know something about it. Bad always knew what to do.

* * *

**TapL [10:23]** bro its ur turn to do the dishes  
**Skeppy [10:23]** r u and geo in the kitchen   
**TapL [10:23]** ? no? why?  
**Skeppy [10:23]** no reason

* * *

**2**

"Skeppy, you can't just leave so abruptly like that, that's so rude," Bad sighed.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Um, not that."

Skeppy leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes.

Bad was supposed to be his main confidant, the person he could rely on to always support him through everything. Skeppy had explained the events of yesterday over a bedwars game, yet all he was met with was Bad whining about “how rude he was being” and “how unsupportive he was.” He was lectured enough from his staff on a daily basis; he didn’t need Bad’s mom lectures on top of it.

“I still don’t get how you think I’m not being supportive,” Skeppy said. “What’s there to support?”

Bad fell silent. He always fucking fell silent when he didn’t want to admit Skeppy was right.

“Bad. I know you heard me.”

Silence.

“Bad!”

“What?” Bad said. “You don’t have to shout at me.”

Skeppy rolled his eyes again but figured it wasn’t worth fighting over. They already fought enough without adding this to the fire. Though if he was being honest with himself, their fights were fun.

"You seriously don't know?" Bad asked, his voice faltering closer to the end of his sentence.

"Know what?"

“Tapl and Spifey are dating, are they not?”

What. The. Fuck.

Skeppy could only barely open his mouth for those words to slip past his usual filter before someone knocked on his door. He muted on TeamSpeak, then called, "Come in."

And of course, Spifey cracked the door open and offered him a smile before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "Hey, have you got some time?"

Well…

Skeppy glanced back at the computer. He had planned on talking to Bad for the rest of the day after recording this Bedwars game. They had only been recording for thirty minutes before deciding to take a break to talk and relax their fingers. But at the same time, there was a chance his roommate needed help with something more serious than a Bedwars game. He should at least check.

"What's up?" Skeppy asked.

Spifey bit his lip before speaking. "Okay, this is gonna sound really stupid, but—"

"You always sound stupid."

"Shut up. I was just gonna ask you if you could teach me how to play UHC."

Skeppy blinked.

His gut instinct had been wrong; this was far,  _ far  _ stupider than a Bedwars game.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Skeppy said. "I suck at UHC. Why don't you ask Harvey?"

"No."

"Why not?"

And that's when Spifey faltered, his gaze flitting about the room, never locking onto Skeppy. It took him a moment before he could finally look up to meet his eyes. "Harvey asked me to play a UHC game with him onstream tonight, but I'm really bad at it."

"Then just don't play with him."

"I mean, I already agreed."

"... Why?"

"He was just—" The ends of Spifey's lips began to quirk up, but his hand flew up to cover his mouth. Nevertheless, the new glimmer in his eyes said it all, and a flood of giggles streamed out of his mouth. "He was just particularly convincing."

Wow, that was the worst case of awful wording he had ever heard. It must've shown on his face, because Spifey scrambled to elaborate.

"He, um… He smiled at me."

Skeppy blinked.

Then blinked again.

What the fuck?

"I know that sounds bad, but—"

The words tumbled out of Skeppy's mouth before he could stop himself: "Are you and Harvey dating?"

Silence.

Then Spifey gave him a sad smile. "No, we're not. Anyway, can you help me out? I know you said you're not good at UHC, but what about just PvP in general? I know you're good at that, Mister SkepticalPvP."

Skeppy laughed at that but thought back to the man sitting on the other line of the headphones. "I'm recording a video with Bad right now—don't worry, I'm muted. I think we'll be busy for the rest of the day. I can help you on any other day, though."

"It's fine, I don't think he'll invite me back after I completely wreck everyone in the game," Spifey said, laughing along with Skeppy. “You up for ordering takeout after we’re done with everything?”

“Hell yeah, man. See you."

After that, Spifey left the room, and Skeppy scurried to unmute himself. There was something about Bad that always demanded his attention. "Sorry, George wanted to ask about something. I asked him about that thing you said, too, and he said he isn't dating Harvey."

Bad made a noise, that noise he made when he was mildly surprised by something (and no, Skeppy wasn't about to think about how he could recognize that sound in an instant). "Could've fooled me. Wanna keep playing now?"

"Yeah, sure. But, um… Bad?"

"Yeah?"

Skeppy froze.

That thing Spifey had said about Tapl's smile, how it had only taken one smile from Tapl for Spifey to relent. What was that about? Skeppy could recognize that Tapl's smile was cute and just a bit doofy, but he wouldn't go jumping off a cliff just because Tapl smiled at him. Then again, Skeppy hadn't been keeping tabs on their friendship development since they all moved in together. Maybe they had just grown closer together than any of them had expected.

But Skeppy's closest friend—he didn't get the chance to see Bad's smile often, did he? Sure, he had kept up with Bad's livestreams in the past, but people's appearances changed drastically in five years. There was that entire bald stream, but sitting through an entire stream just to watch his best friend smile felt… weird (not to say he hadn't a couple times, though he would always deny it if asked).

Bad’s smile. Something about that was so alluring.

Skeppy licked his lips, his heart suddenly picking up speed. "Can I…"  _ See your face? See your smile? See what you look like when you're happy? See what you look like when you're laughing? _

The words clotted in his throat like a traffic jam. He swallowed them and when the block cleared, he said, "Nevermind. Let's play Bedwars."

And of course, Bad agreed without a second's hesitation.

* * *

**Skeppy [21:01]** saw that last bit of stream  
**Skeppy [21:01]** bro u sukc  
**Spifey [21:01]** i know :(  
**Spifey [21:01]** i didnt know everything smelted automatically and harvey laughed at me for five minutes  
**Skeppy [21:01]** LMAO idot  
**Spifey [21:01]** he was still super nice about it though  
**Spifey [21:01]** u want mcdonalds for dinner?  
**Skeppy [21:02]** u paying?  
**Spifey [21:02]** no  
**Skeppy [21:02]** :(

* * *

**3**

Shopping trips with roommates always sounded better than they actually went. Or rather, shopping trips with a  _ roommate, _ because Spifey's presence probably would've solved every issue Skeppy and Tapl had run into during this one trip.

And now Tapl was looking up at something awfully high up on the shelves. Add that to the list of reasons why they should always take Spifey with them on these trips.

"You think George would like that beaver doll?" Tapl asked, his gaze trained on the doll on the top shelf.

Skeppy paused to think.

Huh. The other dolls on the shelf had been soft, and the beaver looked to be one of the same collection. And Spifey wasn't one to dislike cute things like that. Was it his birthday or something? Skeppy thought that was still far away.

"Yeah, I guess so," Skeppy said. His gaze drifted to the other dolls next to it before landing on the duck plushie a little bit away from it.

Bad. He still had that duckie profile picture on Twitter, didn't he? And he had mentioned he thought ducks were cute…

"Can you reach that high?" Tapl asked.

Skeppy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm only a little bit taller than you, Harvey. Of course I can't."

"Then how are we…" Tapl trailed off at that before turning to Skeppy with a new determination in his eyes. "Zak, you work out. You can carry, like, a hundred fifty pounds on your back, right?"

"I mean, not for very long, but yeah. Why?"

"Bend down a little. I'm gonna climb on your back."

Okay. Skeppy knew Tapl would stop at nothing to achieve a goal, but this wasn't the way he thought this philosophy would be applied.

Skeppy blinked. "Dude, we can just ask someone to get it for us."

"And talk to a stranger?"

"... Yeah, you're right." Skeppy looked to the right—no people around. Nobody was to the left of them either. "Hop on. Get the duckie plushie while you’re at it, too.”

With that, Skeppy bent down to let Tapl climb onto his back. The back of Tapl’s knees settled into the spaces between Skeppy’s elbows, and the grip Tapl had on his shoulders tightened when he stood to his full height.

Skeppy snickered. “That was awfully quick. You used to getting piggyback rides?”

"Shut up. I almost have every—Okay, you can let me down now."

Skeppy bent down again to let Tapl off, then smiled when Tapl handed him the duck plushie. "Thanks. I just have to ask, it's not George's birthday anytime soon or something, right? I thought it was in—"

"Oh, no, his birthday's pretty far away," Tapl said, hugging the beaver doll to his chest. He glanced down at it. "The doll just kind of… reminded me of him.”

"Why?"

"You know, it's a cute beaver."

Skeppy stopped to stare at him.

Tapl only glanced back up when he noticed the silence. "What?"

"Man, how do you say stuff like that and not get embarrassed?"

"You say stuff like that to Bad all the time. I don't see how this is any different."

Skeppy opened his mouth to argue, but no counterpoints would come to mind.

Because Tapl was right; he and Bad really did talk that way to each other. Just today, Skeppy could remember calling Bad cute when they recorded a video together. And how many more times had he complimented him on his appearance throughout the years? It had to have been more than a thousand times by now. Tapl calling Spifey a cute beaver once couldn't even begin to compare to the hundreds of times Skeppy had called Bad cute, pretty,  _ adorable. _

Why did he do that? There was nothing wrong with showing friends affection, but Skeppy had never quite complimented anyone else to that level.

But he was only saying the truth. Bad was one of the cutest, most adorable people he had ever come across. His laughter was sweet, gentle, and everytime he laughed, Skeppy's day got just a bit better. The way he spoke and carried himself during their conversations—it was all so engaging Skeppy felt he could listen for centuries and still be entranced. As far as he knew, none of Bad’s other friends sat on the other end of the screen for ages marvelling at the intricacies of his voice.

… That didn’t mean anything. They were best friends. It only made sense.

“We can go back now if you have nothing else you wanna buy,” Tapl said.

“We only have these two things.”

“I know.”

Skeppy’s grip on the duck doll grew tighter.

There was an odd sense of solidarity between them now. But why? Whatever the hell was going on between Tapl and Spifey wasn’t related to anything Skeppy was thinking about Bad. He and Bad didn’t have that same weird tension between them, as far as he knew anyway.

“Okay,” Skeppy said. He needed to stop thinking so hard. “Let’s go.”

And later when Skeppy saw Tapl shyly gifting the beaver doll to Spifey, he wouldn’t say anything.

* * *

**Skeppy [15:03]** bro help me package this doll  
**TapL [15:03]** the one for bad? sure  
**Skeppy [15:03]** yeah  
**Skeppy [15:03]** wait howd u know its for bad  
**TapL [15:03]** trust me  
**TapL [15:03]** it wasnt that hard to figure out

* * *

**4**

What was happening? What the fuck was happening on this fucky Saturday night?

“No, listen to me,” Spifey said through his laughter. “You’re incredible, Harvey.”

Tapl slid down against his seat, a move he made when he was embarrassed (and a move Skeppy was familiar with, having done that exact same move on his streams). He wrestled a smile off his face, but it only returned with full force. “Jesus crust, dude, I’m just clicking buttons really fast. It’s not that impressive.”

“Yes, it is, it’s amazing. Look how many kills you’ve gotten already.”

“George, people are gonna target me even more if you keep saying this stuff to me.”

“What, is it a crime to speak the truth?”

Skeppy leaned against the wall as their conversation continued, wondering if he was dreaming. A pinch to the arm confirmed he was not.

Tapl had been streaming UHC games when Skeppy had had the bright idea of crashing the stream and Spifey had had the bright idea of listening to any of Skeppy’s ideas. After the two had gotten their fun out of making him laugh and subsequently die in games, Spifey had shifted his focus to making him die in another way, and Skeppy was stuck wondering what he was supposed to do in this situation.

Well. He knew somebody would always keep him company.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began texting.

**Skeppy [18:44]** yo u watching harveys stream?

The reply came almost immediately.

**BadBoyHalo [18:44]** I was just about to talk to you about that!  
**BadBoyHalo [18:44]** Are you really sure theyre not dating? O.o  
**Skeppy [18:44]** i mean if they were they wouldve told me by now  
**BadBoyHalo [18:44]** hmm I guess thats true

Again. Bad had assumed that for the second time. Was there something Skeppy was missing?

That sort of behavior among friends was nothing strange. Back when he and Bad teamed for Minecraft Monday, he could clearly remember one instance when Bad had died earlier than him in survival games. Of course, Bad had taken the role of lookout while Skeppy continued to fight his way to the end.

Bad had encouraged him, cheered him on, even squealed when he successfully eliminated another player. And now, Spifey was doing the same thing.

Why did it only feel weird watching Spifey and Tapl? There wasn’t much of a difference between this situation and what had happened during Minecraft Monday, after all.

Then why did Bad ask if his roommates were dating? Why could Skeppy feel the heavy tension between his roommates but there was no such tension back with him and Bad?

Another message came before he could think about it too much.

**BadBoyHalo [18:45]** Youre a great friend, you know that?  
**BadBoyHalo [18:45]** My best friend ^_^  
**BadBoyHalo [18:45]** Im very proud of you skeppy

His lips curved up into a grin. He moved to cover it with a hand before realizing nobody cared enough to see it, then moved his hand back to text back.

**Skeppy [18:46]** bro shut up  
**Skeppy [18:46]** wheres this even coming from  
**BadBoyHalo [18:46]** i dunno O.o guess I just wanted to say it!

Aw. Skeppy’s heart fluttered at that. He could feel his face growing warmer.

He glanced up at Spifey and Tapl, then shook his head and looked back down at his phone.

No. He needed to stop thinking.

* * *

**Spifey [22:34]** that was fun  
**Spifey [22:34]** u wanna play some skywars now?  
**Skeppy [22:35]** sure  
**Skeppy [22:35]** u sure you guys arent dating?

**Skeppy [22:39]** hello??  
**Spifey [22:39]** we’re not dating.  
**Skeppy [22:39]** get on hypixel loser  
**Spifey [22:39]** ok ok im on

* * *

**5**

“Hey, Harv, did you—”

“Shh! He’s sleeping.”

Skeppy stopped in his tracks right before he stepped onto the flooring of the living room, staring at the scene in front of him.

Tapl and Spifey were curled up next to each other on the couch, Tapl’s head buried into the crook of Spifey’s neck and Spifey’s head resting on top. Judging by Spifey’s shut eyes and the lack of tension in his body, he was fast asleep. Tapl, on the other hand, looked like a cat trapped in a tree.

Skeppy bit back a laugh and lowered his voice. “You okay, bro?”

“No,” Tapl whined. “This is too much, man.”

“I mean, you can always wake him up and tell him to get off.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Is he not heavy?”

“Well, a little bit, but…” Tapl chuckled so softly it was barely audible and glanced back at Spifey. His gaze was gentle, so warm Skeppy could almost feel it from where he stood. “Look at him, Zak. He’s just… I don’t know.”

Tapl had never looked at anything in that way throughout the years Skeppy had known him—not a friend, not a pet, not any sort of material belonging. He looked at him like he made the world turn, like he sparked every light in the universe. And maybe to Tapl, he did.

It felt intensely personal to watch, like he was intruding on something. Intensely, uncomfortably personal.

Suddenly, Skeppy’s arms felt cold, and his thoughts drifted back to one person.

“Um, I’ll leave you to it, I guess,” Skeppy said, his tongue tied and gut twisting. Whatever he had wandered into the living room to ask had faded. “See you tomorrow, okay? Turn the lights out when you go to bed.”

Tapl waved a goodbye at him with his free hand, and Skeppy was free to walk into his room.

Had the journey to his room always been this treacherous and cold? There was a rock of…  _ something _ weighing him down as he walked up the stairs and into his room. Dread knotted in his stomach, and goosebumps lined his skin.

Why did he feel so cold?

Somewhere in that timespan, Skeppy had shut the door to his room and took a seat on the floor. And apparently, calling Bad’s number was just a feature of his autopilot.

“... Hello?” came a voice from the other line.

“Hi, Bad,” Skeppy called.

“Geppyyy, it’s so late,” Bad whined, and Skeppy had to smile at that. “Why’d you call?”

“I, um…”

That was a good question. Why had he called?

There was that tension between Spifey and Tapl again, but that was normal by now. He wanted comfort—why did he want comfort? Nothing had happened to warrant that. And why was his first reaction to call Bad?

Oh. He missed him. 

Skeppy shrugged, knowing Bad couldn’t see him but wishing otherwise to the bottom of his heart. The day he could see Bad’s reactions to what he said in real time was the day he died of happiness. “I just wanted someone to talk to. Do you need to go to sleep?”

“No, no, I’m just playing with Rat right now.” There was a new energy in Bad’s voice, but the lack of collars rattling and paws hitting the floor in the distance told him maybe he wasn’t telling the whole truth. “Did you need anything?”

“Can…” He hesitated. “Can I ask something about our meetup? I know you said you can’t meet up anytime soon, but I just wanted to ask something about it.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“When we meet up, can I, um—” Skeppy cut himself off, squirming on the floor in embarrassment. This was too much. Why did he think this was a good idea? But it was too late now; Bad was already waiting for his question. “Can I have a hug? Like, a long one?”

There wasn’t a second of hesitation before Bad answered, “Of course! I’m not really all that great at hugs yet, though, so you’re gonna have to give me some time to practice.”

Skeppy held a hand over his grin. Bad was too sweet for his own good. “No, you don’t have to  _ practice _ or anything. Any hug by you will be a good one.”

Bad laughed at that, and their conversation extended through the night, as it tended to do.

Later that morning when Skeppy woke up, there was a familiar warmth budding in his chest. 

It wasn’t so cold with Bad around.

* * *

**TapL [05:14]** hey i saw u sleeping on the floor next to ur bed so i just threw the blankets over u, hope thats ok

**Skeppy [14:10]** yea thank u  
**TapL [14:10]** oh hey  
**TapL [14:10]** why were u even on the floor??? the bed was right there  
**Skeppy [14:11]** well why were u on the couch with geo when u couldve pushed him off  
**TapL [14:11]** bc im not rude  
**TapL [14:11]** idiot  
**TapL [14:11]** u want me to order fries for u?  
**Skeppy [14:11]** yes pls

* * *

**+1**

It wasn't that going to the grocery store with Spifey was unusual by itself—no, they had done too many forfeits for that to be strange. What  _ was _ weird, however, was how Spifey jumped at the smallest thing and avoided any hint of eye contact. He hadn't even noticed Skeppy picking up a Chips Ahoy package somewhere in the snack aisle.

"Hey, Geo, do you—" Skeppy cut himself off when George jumped at that and sighed. "Dude, something's bothering you. What's up?"

Spifey paused, then laughed at that in the way he did when he knew he was caught. "Put that Chips Ahoy pack down, Zak. That's what's bothering me."

Okay, that was obviously bullshit, but Skeppy would play along. He set the Chips Ahoy package back down in its proper place before turning to face him. "Bro, you're super jittery right now. Did you drink coffee?"

"No."

"Redbull?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck?"

"I—Well…" Spifey trailed off at that, staring into the distance before suddenly whipping his head towards Skeppy. "Okay, I was planning on telling this to you sometime today. But you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

This was so stupid. This could only be about one thing. But he had never seen Spifey quite this nervous. Skeppy should at least try to make him more comfortable.

"I promise," Skeppy said with as little sarcasm in his voice as he could.

Spifey sighed, then looked away while running a hand through his hair. "We're in a grocery store. I don't want to discuss this in a grocery—Oh, whatever. I was gonna, um…" His following smile was bashful, and his voice was quiet. "I was thinking of asking Harvey out tonight, and I was wondering if you thought, you know, if I had a chance or not. You don't have to be nice about it, by the way, I can handle it if—"

Asking… Tapl out…

Skeppy burst out laughing.

Love. It had been love all this time.

Holy shit. This was why Bad had asked if they were dating, this was why there was always that weird tension between them, this was why the past couple months had been so fucking strange. The longing looks, the lingering touches, the twisting feeling inside his gut when he was reminded of how far away he was from his best friend—how had he misinterpreted all of that? How had he missed every single hint they had thrown at each other? How had he missed every single hint his mind had thrown at him about his own feelings? What the hell was his life?

“Well,” Spifey said, his gaze flittering to his hands on the shopping cart. “I appreciate your candid response—”

“No, no, that’s not why I’m laughing, you idiot.” Skeppy took a moment to compose himself.  _ Breathe in, breathe out. _ He offered him a smile. “No, dude, there’s a hundred percent chance he’ll date you if you ask. If he doesn’t, I’ll, like, eat your socks or something awful like that.”

Spifey laughed at that, almost like he didn’t believe him. “How do you know?”

“How do you  _ not _ know? Bad literally asked me if you guys were dating.”

“Oh my god. You were talking about this with Bad?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault. I thought Bad was coming out of nowhere with that until now.” Skeppy walked alongside him as they continued down the aisle. “You’ll be alright, though. I’m pretty sure Harvey likes you back, and if he doesn’t, you guys will still be friends. You’ve got this.”

And finally, Spifey gave him a bright, genuine smile. “Thanks, Zak. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

But there was still hesitation in his voice. There was still a certain discomfort around his words, a certain embarrassment. Feelings weren’t something to be embarrassed about. How could he show that?

Skeppy’s thoughts drifted back to his own feelings. “Nah, dude, I should be thanking you.” He paused. “Or maybe I should hate you.”

“Why?”

“You made me realize…” Heat rushed to Skeppy’s face. He covered it with his palms. “Ugh, I don’t wanna tell you.”

That wasn’t completely true. He had never been one to hide his feelings. He was proud of them; he’d sooner shout them out from the rooftops than bury them ten feet under. But god, if it wasn’t embarrassing to only just now see what everyone else could’ve seen from miles away.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me,” Spifey said. “I know I told you, but that doesn’t mean—”

“Fuck you, I’m telling you, shut up. It made me realize I like Bad kind of—I like him romantically, okay?” Skeppy crossed his arms and looked away while his heart pounded in his chest. Admitting it to himself out loud felt so much more liberating than he thought it would’ve been. “There, I said it. Now we both have something on each other.”

He liked Bad. He loved him. He loved him more than he himself had known. And it was all equal parts exhilarating as it was terrifying.

Spifey’s laugh came after a pause, and he patted Skeppy on the shoulder. “I don’t know how you just realized it, but I appreciate you trusting me with that. I really do.”

And finally, Skeppy could place that solidarity he had felt with Tapl just a couple weeks ago.

“Let me know how it goes tonight, okay?” Skeppy said. “Text me or something while you’re being gross together.”

“I highly doubt it’ll go that way, but I’ll trust you.”

“Sure.” Skeppy picked up a bag of flaming hot chips, then turned to Spifey. “If you don’t ask tonight, you do a forfeit with these.”

Spifey rolled his eyes but took it from him and placed it in the cart. “Of course your mind would immediately jump to forfeits.”

“It’s just what I do.”

* * *

_ Spifey sent an attachment.  
_ **Spifey [20:54]** so you were right  
**Spifey [20:54]** i told him while we were watching a show together  
**Spifey [20:54]** harvey said he didnt even think i liked him back  
**Spifey [20:54]** but i do!! and now we’re dating  
**Spifey [20:54]** btw he says you suck  
**Skeppy [20:55]** see? im smart  
**Skeppy [20:55]** congrats you idiots <3  
**Skeppy [20:55]** also fuck u harvey  
**Skeppy [20:55]** also also if u guys cuddle in front of me like that pic im moving out  
**Spifey [20:55]** moving out to bad’s place?  
**Skeppy [20:55]** FUCK YOU

* * *

**Skeppy [20:57]** bad can we move in together  
**Skeppy [20:57]** my roommates are bullying me  
**Skeppy [20:57]** can we be roommates instead?  
**BadBoyHalo [20:57]** Of course! :D  
**BadBoyHalo [20:57]** Roomies!  
**Skeppy [20:58]** yeah  
**Skeppy [20:58]** roommates.


End file.
